


Hello (I See You're Family Too)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Family Bonding, M/M, brief discussions/hints of gender identity, enter: ballet obsession, little murder clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come for Vanni to meet the rest of the family. But while one introduction may go better than expected, there's still plenty of disastrous tension within the Bat Family to make up for it. Worse, it seems that Vanni's existence may be coming to the public eye before anyone was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello (I See You're Family Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I put this introduction off long enough!
> 
> If you haven't [checked out the little murder clone tag on my tumblr](http://timmyjaybird.tumblr.com/tagged/little%20murder%20clone) and you're bored, there's lots of discussion of our tiny baby owl going on!

Vanni leaned his forehead against the window of the car, watching the highway stretch out alongside the car. It came in bursts of colors from the other cars, in signs that meant nothing to him, the lettering nothing but scratches to his mind.

But he knew where they were going. He’d heard Jason and Dick discussing it, beneath their breath. When they thought he wasn’t listening, when they thought he was asleep between them.

They were going to see a man that they trusted and did not, and the confusion that caused Vanni knew no bounds. Someone who they felt _shame_ for hiding a secret from- and yet, they did not trust his reaction.

They had told him, that morning, that they were taking him to meet the last of their family. A boy they had called _Damian_ , and Vanni had heard the name before- and a man named _Bruce_ , who caused both their eyes to do _something_.

They were driving to a place outside Gotham city. The thought of returning to Gotham had Vani’s belly going tight- the last time he had been in Gotham, he wasn’t who he was, in that moment.

He had been lost, he had been a failure- an attempt at the gray son that never came to pass. He had been a talon without a voice, and he had not known the feeling of either of his dads’ fingers combing his hair back in the morning, leaving sweet kisses on his temples for no reason at all.

He had been dead, in a way, a sense. Dead because there had been so little inside him- and now, now he felt _full_ with emotions and thoughts and desires he had no names for, was still learning to catalog.

“You’re going to like the manor,” Jason said, turning around in the passenger seat. Giovanni raised his eyes. “It’s very pretty. Alfred likes to keep the gardens nice. He used to take care of some of them himself- I think he hires outside help for all of it now.”

Gardens usually meant flowers, and Vanni liked that. The tshirt dress he was wearing was floral- had come in the mail from Tim, recently. Apparently, one or both of his dads had told the man about Vanni’s floral obsession. They had both acted as if he would hate the garment- and Vanni couldn’t fathom why. It was soft as his leggings, pretty as the flowers in his room- and he liked the added length. He liked to be covered- had even worn a grey cardigan over it, so his arms were hidden.

He still knew his skin was different, and while the veins didn’t bother him, it was a force of habit to be covered- one he had yet to break.

“Alfred is going to like you,” Jason continued, “He helped raise us, he helped raise _Bruce_.” Dick nodded, Vanni caught the motion. He pulled his legs up, hugged them to his chest and rested his chin on them, his braid heavy and falling over his shoulder.

He’d asked Jason to do it that morning. If he was meeting someone new, he wanted to look his best. He had heard Stephanie talking like that, once, while Cassandra had been working with his signing. Talking about being concerned that she looked her best for something.

The playful look on Cassandra’s face had been confusing, because it resembled one that Vanni had seen both Dick and Jason give each other. And yet, Stephanie and Cassandra did not openly act as if they shared the same sort of relationship that Dick and Jason did- whatever that was, though, Vanni had no words for it. He was trying to piece them together still, Jason having turned back to face properly, when they pulled off the main highway. He turned again, watched as highway melted to large trees lining the street- and then a large, open gate-

And beyond _that_ , a building that resembled those of the city, in bulk- but it was _beautiful_ in the way it was not cold concrete, the way it had such thick grass surrounding it. Dick barely had the car parked when Vanni could see bursts of color, lining the house- flowers, fresh and young all around it, and he was tugging at his seatbelt, tossing his door open as his dads climbed out themselves.

“Vanni, wait!” Dick called, as he tore off towards the flowers. He ran right over the grass, avoided the large stairs that led up towards the ornate doors, and fell down on his knees in the grass, next to the fresh, dark earth where the flowers grew. He inclined his head, reached out to trace a few petals- and they were so soft, so well loved. He wanted to crawl along the line, to study them all, memorize their colors- when he felt hands on his waist, and he was being hoisted up by Jason, settled back on his feet.

“Hold on not little wing,” Jason said, as Vanni turned to him. Jason brushed some of his stray fringe off of Vanni’s face. “I am more than sure Alfred would love to show you all the flowers here- but first you have to meet him.” Vanni nodded, wanted very much to meet this _Alfred_ , more so than either Bruce or Damian, if he would show him flowers.

“Kiddo, we have to tell you,” Dick started, and he was halfway up the large stairs, looking down at them. “Bruce and Damian, they’re not going to be like everyone else. Damian is… complicated.” Giovanni caught the look Jason gave Dick, and wondered just how complex a single word could mean a person was. “And Bruce…”

“We love you,” Jason said, “We love you so much, Vanni. And whatever Bruce does- just know that he’s going to love you too. But he’s a hurt man.”

Vanni nodded, slowly. And he wondered why this Bruce was hurt- who had done him wrong-

Was it the same man who had hurt his dad? The one who had torn Jason up and left him to die- an idea that Vanni chose not to think about, because he _hated_ the inevitable comparison between his new father and the talons who were resurrected from the dank earth.

Jason offered his hand, and Vanni took it, following him up the stairs. They walked behind Dick, waiting as Dick rang the bell. There was a moment of silence, and then the door opening, an elderly man holding onto it and giving Dick a very fond smile.

“Master Dick, so good to see you.” His voice had the sound of years to it, age that Vanni could not guess- but it was rather comforting. “Master Bruce informed me you would be stopping by. He said you had business to discuss…” he trailed off then, glancing past Dick, eyes falling on Vanni.

For a moment, Vanni stood there, under that gaze, studying the eyes _studying him_ , the lines and wrinkles around them, down this man’s face.

“Good heavens,” he finally said, stepping away from the door and outside into the warm day.

“Alfred,” Dick said, standing aside slightly, “This is Giovanni…” he paused for a moment, before adding, “Jason and I’s son. And Vanni, this is Alfred.”

Vanni lifted his chin, stuck his hand out like so many people had done to him, and Alfred reached out, gently grasping it, shaking. There was another moment of uncertainty, before his eyes had gone soft, and a kind smile appeared on his face.

“It is lovely to meet you, Master Giovanni. Will you come inside? It seems that I must have missed quite a lot. Unless my old age is finally kicking in, and I am growing dreadfully forgetful.”

Jason laughed, squeezing Vanni’s shoulder. “You’re not, Alf. But I think we definitely owe you an explanation.”

Vanni followed Dick inside, flanked by Jason and Alfred. The sound of the door closing echoed in the larger foyer, and Vanni glanced about- felt like he was inside a castle, like the one from the story Dick had told him, where the snake married the princess. When he’d retold it, the following morning, so that Giovanni could hear the ending, he had asked Dick to describe the castle.

He swore he was standing in it.

“Please, this way,” Alfred said, guiding them towards a hallway. “Master Bruce has himself locked up in the Cave, as expected if he is not at the office. I can fetch him.”

“In a minute,” Dick said, as they turned into the kitchen. It was large, felt like a whole house to Vanni, and he wondered if Jason knew his way around this one like he did the one in their penthouse. He knew even in the dark Jason knew where everything was- he had heard Dick joke that Jason could cook breakfast while still asleep. “I think maybe we should clue you in a bit.”

“I would much appreciate that, yes.” Vanni glanced between them, before Jason was sliding an arm around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

“How about you go right out into that room, Vanni,” he said, pointing towards the large archway that led out of the kitchen. “It’s the dining room. There’s a great view I bet you’ll love. We’ll be out in a minute.” Jason gave him a gentle nudge, and Vanni listened, heading for the next room, hearing Alfred beginning with _I believe some tea is in order_.

Vanni stepped out into the dining room, glancing at the long table towards the center. He walked over, gripped the edge- heavy, old polished wood. Dark. He tapped his knuckles on it, before running his fingers along it, walking until he was blocked by a chair, and then choosing to study the ornate carvings along the back of it. He traced the designs with his finger, wondering if they meant anything.

Wondering more who had sat at this table.

Dick and Jason had said they both grew up here, at the Manor. He wondered if they sat here. How big they had been- had Dick looked like him once, while sitting here. If he were to pull out a chair, would it be the one Dick had sat in himself, at his age? Would he sit the same way- would he fidget just like Dick had-

Was there a memory to unlock that would teach him something about himself, if he could tap into what Dick had been, at his age?

He chose to walk around the table, heading for the large open glass windows. The heavy curtains were pulled back, and he could clearly see the massive expanse of land, outside the Manor. It was a rich green, heavy trees, perfect sky resting above it-

Like a fairy tale. Like a story he might hear while drifting to sleep.

He was watching a few birds fly up from one of the trees when voices pulled him back into the room, and Alfred was carrying a tray, settling it on the table. He walked over, watched as Alfred poured tea into a few cups- and lifted one, offering it out to him.

“Would you care for some tea?” His voice was still soothing, friendly, and Vanni took the cup, holding it carefully. It felt delicate in his hands, like he could crush the china without a thought.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it kiddo,” Dick said, taking a sip of his own- richly sugared. Vanni watched as Dick pulled a chair out, sat down, and Jason was doing the same, opposite him. Alfred moved to take a place next to Dick.

Carefully, Vanni lifted the cup to his lips. The liquid was hot, far more like water than that one taste of _coffee_ he’d taken from Dick- but not nearly as bitter. It was herbal, coated his tongue in a soothing way, and without a thought he was taking another sip, sighing contentedly.

“I believe the young master likes it,” Alfred offered, and Vanni glanced up, nodding. He moved towards the table, took a larger sip, caught Jason smiling at him over his own cup- and was about to pull a chair out, to climb up and sit next to his father- when there was a door, somewhere, and then a loud _bark_. “And that would be Master Damian.”

“Shit,” Dick said, pushing his cup away. Vanni set his down, barely turning towards the doorway when he heard, in the kitchen,

“Pennyworth? Have you made tea yet?” Footsteps, and then a boy appeared, taller than Vanni, coupled by a rather large black dog. He glanced around the room- before freezing, eyes taking in Vanni, standing by the table.

“Damian,” Dick started, but didn’t finish the statement. Damian was _staring_ at Vanni, staring into him with jade eyes that were very _pretty_ , that Vanni wished he could touch.

“What in seven hells,” Damian muttered, and the dog at his side tensed.

“Damian, listen, kid. Can we go have a talk?” Dick was moving around the table now.

“Grayson what _is_ this- who is this kid? He looks like _you_.” Vanni lifted his head- because it was a compliment, to be taken for the gray son- to be told he looked like his dad.

“Dad,” Vanni said clearly, pointing to Dick when he reached his side. The word had Damian’s eyes going wide, glancing between the two, and Dick seemed to choke.

“Damian, wait a second- listen. This is Giovanni, and… it’s really complicated, can we just go-”

“Where did he _come_ from?” Damian took a step into the room, looming closer until he was barely a step from Vanni. He had sweat in his hair, on his neck, and judging by his clothing, Vanni would guess he had been training- running, perhaps, if he was coming from outside. Up close his eyes were even prettier, startling against the dark copper-gold of his skin.

As if in answer, Vanni simply pointed to Dick- because it was _true_ , he came from Dick. He lifted his hands, began signing that he _came from Dick_ , and Damian furrowed his brow.

“He doesn't speak much, he’s signing to you,” Dick said, “Although I don’t exactly know what. He’s way ahead of us here, Cass has been teaching him-”

“Grayson, _stop_.” Damian held his hand up, and Vanni let his own fall. “What do you mean Cassandra has been teaching him?”

“Uh… exactly what I said?”

Now Damian was _frowning_. “Cassandra knows you have a _child_ and I do not?”

“Stephanie,” Vanni broke in, “Tim.” Saying names of the people he knew. He was about to add _Barbara_ , but Damian’s frown became a _scowl_.

“Fucking hells Grayson, where was _I_ in this list?” Vanni didn’t need to see the look on Damian’s face, or even hear his voice, to know he was upset. The tension in his shoulders, the curling of his fingers into fists spoke volumes.

Out of reflex, he tensed his own muscles. His heels dug into the floor and he braced himself, mouth set in a firm line- the small smile he had originally wanted to offer this boy gone.

“Master Damian, language,” Alfred chided, “If you would have a seat, I am sure Master Dick would explain everything to you.”

Damian inclined his head, continuing to study Vanni- and Vanni couldn’t decide if those eyes were still good. They saw too much, read too into him- seemed to pick apart little details. Suddenly he was conscious of the still slightly ashen hue to his skin, the veins lining his jaw, the dark of his eyes.

And then Damian’s legs spread slightly, bracing himself more. “You brought a _talon_ into my home.”

Hearing that word sparked something in Vanni, made him want to snap in half- made him want to scream wordlessly. Because he wasn’t, not anymore, not now-

“Damian, _please_.”

“Are you _trying_ to get us killed? What are you _thinking_?”

“Damian, I swear to god.” Jason now, shoving his chair back and standing up- reaching out to brace a hand on Vanni’s shoulder, forcing his tension to ease slightly. “If you do not stop for a goddamn second and _listen_ , I’m going to kick your ass.”

“-tt- I’d like to see you _try_.” And the moment Damian moved, it was like lightning. He was _fast_ and Jason was dodging his hit, reaching up to grasp his wrist, shove him back a step.

To Vanni, it happened slowly, it dragged as if time stood nearly still. And the moment Damian was stumbling back, he was moving, charing low so that his weight hit Damian beneath his ribs. He stumbled back, and Vanni followed him down. When Damian crashed to the floor, Vanni was on him, straddling his waist, squeezing his thighs tight to him and grasping at his wrists, pinning them down to the floor.

He’d held Jason like this- but that, that had been an accident. This was intentional and the blood was rushing to his head and all he saw was _red_ for anyone who would touch Jason like that-

“Vanni, _stop_.” Vanni glanced away, heard Jason’s footsteps coming towards him- and loosened his grip on Damian’s wrists. But the moment he did, the teen was bucking up, flicking his wrists out to break Vanni’s grip and grasping his arms, flipping him over him so that he slammed down onto his back on the floor.

Vanni groaned, the impact sparking pain in the back of his head, the base of his spine. But the moment Damian was up, looming over him, seeming read to gloat, he was lifting up, bending nearly in half and connecting his feet with Damian’s gut, shoving him back. He crashed down again, and Vanni hopped up, spinning around, braced for another hit-

All he got was Jason’s arm around his waist, tugging him in, crashing him to his chest. Vanni squirmed for a minute, teeth bared, feeling _alive_ in a way he hadn’t, beyond that one slip with Jason-

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Dick asked, _loudly_ -

And he was staring at Damian. Damian, still sprawled on the ground, staring up at him. Behind him, Titus growled- held back by a firm hold on his collar thanks to Alfred.

“You’re just as bad as your goddamn father,” Dick stated, glaring down at Damian like he might simply want the acid in his eyes to eat the teen whole. Jason kept his hold on Vanni, even as he twisted once- wanted to lunge for Damian. Wanted him to know he could _not_ touch Jason like that.

Damian stared up at Dick, and those jade eyes- for a moment they were open and raw, vulnerable. To the point that they seemed to crack down the center-

And in the same moment, they were steel.

Damian pushed himself up, turning on his heel. “Get it out of my house,” he said, heading out of the room in a huff. Alfred released Titus, who followed him, leaving the room in a heavy silence.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, finally releasing Vanni and turning him. Vanni nodded- there was still an ache at the base of his skull, but it would go away. Jason gave a gentle nod, before looking up at Dick.

And the exchange in their eyes was anything but hopeful.

*

“I’m really sorry about him,” Jason said, once Alfred had escorted Dick from the room. As much as they both wanted to explain the situation to Bruce, they thought it might be best if it were a one-on-one conversation.

Jason trusted Dick more with that.

“Damian’s… had a lot of shit going on,” Jason admitted, brushing some of Vanni’s hair back. A few strands had been freed from his braid, and Jason brushed them behind his ear. “Kid never had it easy. He doesn’t… his people skills aren’t the best. And Dick.” Jason paused, licked his lips. “Dick’s something special to him. Something not exactly like a father but… close. And to be left in the dark, it just hurt him.”

“Hurt you,” Vanni said, before he lifted his hands, was signing. Jason watched, but he had trouble following. Cass had spent far less time trying to keep he and Dick in the loop with the signing, and while he was doing his best to study on his own- he could admit, his kid had a way better handle on it than he did.

“He didn’t hurt me, not that time. If he really wanted to land a punch, he would’ve.” Another pause. “You were defending me, weren’t you?”

Vanni nodded. “Dad,” he said, reaching out and placing a hand on Jason’s chest. “Keep safe.”

Jason felt his chest tightening up. He lifted from his crouch, wrapping his arms gently around the kid and rocking him into his chest.

“Think I’ll always be safe if you’re going to be my little guardian owl.” Vanni nuzzled into the warmth of his chest, and Jason stroked his hair. “You’re sure you’re okay?” Another nod. “Okay. I don’t know how long Dick is going to be downstairs with Bruce- but how about I give you a little tour? We’ll just be careful not to run into Damian again, until he’s had some time to cool off.” Jason stood back, and Vanni slid off the chair, taking his hand. “In fact, when Dick’s done with Bruce, he probably needs to talk with Damian.”

Vanni said nothing, as Jason led him out of the dining room, back through the kitchen.

“He’ll come around, I promise little wing. Damian’s not a bad kid, he’s got a big heart. He’s just had it broken too many times.” He squeezed Vanni’s hand. “I think you’ll realize you two have a lot in common, when he gets himself under control.”

Jason still got only silence- but as they left the kitchen, Vanni squeezed his hand, and Jason didn’t doubt the kid was mulling his words over in his head. Didn’t doubt that he was _listening_ , like he always was.

*

Dick stepped off the elevator down to the cave, Alfred having not joined him. It was for the better, Dick assumed. He needed to do this alone.

“Bruce?” he called, walking towards the computers. He found them vacant, but the screen boasted a number of loading screens. Looked like he was running some sort of test. What else was new. “Bruce, I know you’re down here somewhere.”

He got his answer when he heard one of the cases their costumed were housed in opening. He made his way towards them, found the man was examining his own cowl. He glanced up as Dick approached, before looking back down at it.

Dick frowned. Not even a hello? “Hey. Am I interrupting? I was hoping we could talk.” Bruce headed for the stairs, walking down still holding his cowl, saying nothing and heading back for the computers.

Dick would have to take his silence as a _yes we can talk_.

“Listen, something’s… happened,” Dick started, as Bruce sat down at this computers. He set his cowl aside. “And I need you to know about it.”

“If by something, you mean you bringing a _talon_ into our home and right above the _cave_ , I’m well aware.” He reached for the mouse, pulling up the feed from the security cameras around the manor. Dick could see Jason upstairs with Vanni- and in one of the screens which had been pulled back, the three of them outside, Vanni looking at the flowers.

Dick frowned. “You were just down here _watching_?” Bruce didn’t turn to face him, and Dick gritted his teeth. “Unbelievable. I call and tell you we need to have a talk, and you _hide_ down here and watch like I’m a damn case you’re working. I’m assuming you’ve already passed your _all holy_ judgement on the situation as well- or do you _actually_ want to give me a chance to explain what’s going on?”

This time, Bruce did turn, looking up at Dick. “You’re not giving me the chance to deny an explanation, Dick. I know you. You’re giving it anyway.”

Another grit of his teeth, his fingers itching to clench into fists. This was off to a bad start. “You know what, you’re right. I’m _not_. Listen Bruce, that _kid_ \- that’s what he is. He’s a kid with a shitty past who deserves a second chance. Ring a fucking bell?” Dick stared at him, and he saw the ever-so-subtle flinch in Bruce’s eyes, that anyone else might have missed.

But Dick was too good for that, had spent too damn long with Bruce to not _understand_ his every minor reaction.

“He found me, Bruce. He found me and he’d been on the street for days and he… he wasn’t a monster. He _isn’t_ a monster. He’s a broken child who needs some love. He didn’t speak when he came to us, he was terrified of being touched- he was like a feral cat. Skittish. And now,” Dick gestured towards the screen, where he saw Jason slipping his arm around Vanni, pulling him into his side. “It’s been over a month and I’d got a kid that speaks, that’s learning to sign, that knows what love is and how to ask for it and give it. The change is almost obscene in how fast it’s happening. You can’t tell me this kid is going to slit my throat in my sleep or something- because you don’t _know_ him. Not like I do.”

Bruce hummed softly. “Dick, he’s a talon. You can’t ignore that.”

“I’m not _ignoring_ it! I’m looking past it. I haven’t forgotten what this kid is capable of- whatever the Court did to him, he survived it, and that’s impressive enough to me. But… Bruce he’s _me_. He’s an exact clone, I had Tim run an analysis of his blood, there’s not a single difference.” Bruce furrowed his brow- and Dick realized that Tim had actually succeeding and doing it completely behind Bruce’s back.

He’d have to congratulate him on that the next time they spoke.

“But he’s _fourteen_. I wasn’t that small at that age. They did something to him- they made him that way. He… he doesn’t _talk_ about it, but I can only guess at whatever torture they put him through. WHy he felt like he wasn’t allowed to speak. His back… it’s covered in scars. I… I think there’s more scar than actual skin. It’s worse than mine, worse than Jason’s. _Worse than yours_.”

“You don’t know what could cause him to snap,” Bruce said, before he reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m _concerned_ , Dick. I’m concerned you’re jumping into something.”

“What, being a _dad_? Pretty sure you just jumped right into that too. And trust me, I’ve learned from your fuck-ups.” Bruce’s hand fell away from his face, and Dick thought maybe that had been a step too far. Maybe he was letting that angry piece of him that was so like Bruce he preferred to pretend it didn’t exist take hold.

And by the fact that he could actually see a ring of _hurt_ in Bruce’s eyes, he knew he was right.

“You can say or feel whatever you like,” Dick said, “I’m not giving this kid up. Vanni has a home with Jason and I. We’re his family- and I’ll be damned and dead before I give up on this kid. I love him.” Dick folded his arms. “Doesn’t matter that it’s all happening so fast. I look at that kid and I just… feel something.”

Bruce stood up then, looked as if he wanted to reach out. Wanted to touch.

He didn’t.

“He’s a red flag to the Court,” Bruce said, “and I’m concerned about them showing up at your doorstep. We’ve had enough trouble with them- and we _know_ they’re obsession with you. This talon is proof. They _cloned_ you.”

“Giovanni.” Bruce quirked up a brow. “He’s not just _a talon_. His name is Giovanni. Vanni, preferably. Don’t lump him in with them. And I _know_ it’s a risk- but our entire lives are risks. And this is one I have to take. Besides, they haven’t bothered us yet.” He sighed. “And if I’m honest? I’d almost be happy if they did. I feel… violated knowing they’re making child soldiers from my blood. I don’t know how many nights I’ve contemplated just walking around Gotham screaming for them to come for me, so I can get my hands on them. Get myself into wherever they’re basing this work. And destroy it.”

Bruce was still studying him, and it felt like hours before he spoke. “I’m just worried about you, Dick.”

Dick sighed at that, and let himself break the space between them. To unfold his arms and step toward Bruce, to reach out and pull the man into a hug. Bruce didn’t move, let Dick cling to him loosely, cheek to his shoulder. “Yeah, I know,” he offered, “but how about you be happy? You essentially have a grandson now.”

There was a pause, before Dick added,

“Also, let’s not forget where I could have gotten this _taking in stray kids_ mentality.”

That earned him a laugh, a low rumble from Bruce’s chest- and he was returning the embrace finally, making Dick’s stomach feel almost fluttery over the affection. It was brief, and when Dick stepped back, he offered,

“How about you meet him? Give him a chance at least. Besides,” Dick offered a smile, “You should say hello to Jason.”

Bruce’s eyes flickered, and despite things being _better_ , Dick knew there was almost that tension between them, that threat that something was going to be said wrong, done wrong- he knew Jason felt it too. He’d seen him pacing the penthouse that morning, had seen the way his leg had been shaking, foot tapping, in the car.

Bruce gave a subtle nod, and Dick dared to think in that moment that, despite the incident with Damian, this was going better than it could have.

*

“This was my room once.”

Vanni peered into the room that Jason seemed hesitant to enter, taking in the fact that it looked completely untouched. It felt as if there was something keeping him from stepping in, some sort of barrier that Vanni couldn’t see but he could feel, as if there were strings tugging him back.

He was almost glad when Jason let the door fall shut and they continued down the hallway. He wasn’t sure _why_ Jason’s presence almost seemed strange in this house, as if there was so much unspoken between his father and the history of the Manor.

He glanced over at a door, half open, before he paused, as Jason continued walking. Vanni took a step towards it, peering around it and studying a poster framed up on a wall, before he was pushing the door open and stepping in. The bedroom was large, the bed made- but there was a large black sweater left thrown on the bed, a pair of boots towards the foot of it.

A moment to breathe, and it smelled like Cassandra. He crossed the room, around the bed, to stare up at the poster, a woman bent eloquently, her legs encased in gauzey white tights, her face painted with stark lines around her eyes, dragged up perfectly. She had feathers all over her outfit, a crown on her head-

“Little wing, c’mere.” Vanni turned, found Jason waiting in the doorway. “This is Cassandra’s room, kiddo. We shouldn’t just barge in when she’s not home.”

Vanni looked back at the poster, wanting to reach out and touch it, but fearing his fingers would smudge the glass.

“What,” he started, his hands lifting up, trying to sign the question even though he wasn’t facing Jason, knew Jason couldn’t see. It made the words come easier, to move his hands as well. “What is it?”

Jason paused for a moment, before he walked in, stopping next to Vanni and resting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s a poster, from a few years ago. There was a ballet troupe that came through Gotham and did a number of shows. This one’s from a classic- Swan Lake.”

Vanni licked his lips. “Ballet?”

“It’s a type of dance. Cass is pretty fond of it.” Vanni nodded.

“See?” Jason glanced down at him, and Vanni took a breath, hands moving- stumbling a little as he forgot a motion for a moment, but managed _can I see?_

It took Jason a moment, and Vanni knew he was trying to piece together the motions to what he had been learning as well. “You want to see it?” Vanni nodded. “When we get home. I’ll find a video for you to watch.”

Vanni nodded, and Jason reached for one of his hands, taking it.

“Now, c’mon junior, let’s get out of Cass’s room.” Vanni didn’t argue as he was led back out and Jason shut the door, taking them back towards the direction they had come from, down the large stairs-

Just in time to see Dick emerging from one of the many hallways, appearing in the large foyer. Vanni smiled, freeing himself from Jason’s hand and running down the stairs, grasping the banister near the end and hurtling himself up over it, landing perfectly and sprinting towards his other dad.

Dick grinned, caught him when Vanni reached him and accepted the tight hug. He had barely been gone, but Vanni always felt this overwhelming urge to hold, to touch, when either of his dads were gone for even a short amount of time.

Maybe, inside, he knew there was always a chance they wouldn’t come back.

“Was Jason showing you around?” Vanni nodded. “Good. I have someone I want you to meet, little owl.” Vanni stepped back, just as Jason moved up behind him, stood like a silent, protective wall at his back. Dick turned towards the man looming behind him. “This is Bruce. And Bruce,” he turned back towards Vanni, and Dick was _smiling_ , “this is my son, Vanni.”

Giovanni inclined his head, studying the large man. Taller than either of his dads, with dark eyes- a darker blue than even Dick’s, that seemed to be taking in every detail of Vanni’s face. His face seemed carved right out of stone, stoic and unmoving, and there was something about him, in that moment, with the shadows on his face-

Vanni’s near black eyes went wide, when he realized who he was staring at. Without a word he lifted his hands, curling two fingers to meet his thumbs like small circles, leaving the others straight. He held it to his face, imitating a mask-

And behind him, catching the motion, Jason snorted.

“Two seconds and the kid knows who you are B,” he said, hands on his hips, “You need a new Robin? Time to retire Damian yet?” There was something a little bitter to Jason’s words, something Vanni couldn’t place- something ugly and old, and he chose to ignore it, because neither of those things were what he associated with _Jason_. Instead he let his hands fall back down, taking a single step around Dick and towards Bruce, just staring up at him.

There was a moment, two, of nothing at all, before Bruce slowly crouched down, so he was more eye level with Vanni. He lifted his hand, held it in a sort of limbo for a moment- silent permission- and Vanni was nodding. Bruce reached out, brushed his hair back from his eyes, let his calloused fingers trace down Vanni’s cheek.

“You look exactly like Dick.” And there was something there- some sort of sorrow, some sort of ache, some sort of loss and regret and so many things Vanni didn’t have words for, but it made his belly clench up for this man. Made him hurt in his gut, looking at Bruce’s eyes.

They seemed sad, underneath it all.

Without a word Vanni reached out, wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, leaned into him and hugged tightly. There was a moment where he was tense as stone, before his large arms wrapped around Vanni, and Vanni smiled to himself, settling his cheek on his shoulder-

Just as Dick had, moments before, even if Vanni had no knowledge of it.

He missed, behind him, as Dick whispered to Jason to stay, that he had another conversation to hold. Missed his dad disappearing up the stairs, as he wondered what of Dick this man saw on his face. What sort of stories about the gray son did this man have- Bruce, the Batman, the one who had stolen Dick from the Court-

In a sense, the very _reason_ Vanni even existed.

He didn’t want to pull back. Something was screaming at him that Bruce needed this, that by holding on he was doing something _good_. And good was all he wanted to be- lived for the feeling in his belly when Jason ruffled his hair and told him he was such, when Dick hugged him and said he was doing so well. Lived for knowing he was everything he had been born to not be.

He almost wished Bruce would stand up, lift him into the air. He liked that, too. Liked being carried, being held. But Bruce’s arms released, and Vanni mimicked, let go of him and took a step back, so the man could stand up. As he did, Jason stepped up behind him, got his arm around Vanni’s shoulders almost protectively.

“I was kidding,” Jason said, “about the Robin bit. You can’t have him.”

Bruce didn’t react for a moment, before his lips curved into the smallest of smirks. “I wouldn’t expect you to give him up.” He looked past Vanni, at Jason now. “It’s good to see you, Jason.”

Vanni felt Jason’s hand squeezing his shoulder tightly out of reflex. And when he spoke, he wondered if Jason was aware of the slight waver to his voice. “Yeah. Good to see you too.”

*

Dick knocked at Damian’s door, heard after a moment a grunted _what do you want?_

“Little D, can I come in?” Silence. “C’mon kiddo.”

He heard footsteps, and then Damian was opening his door, glaring up at Dick. He must have just stepped out of the shower, his towel was still tossed up over his head and shoulders like a hood, and he hadn't put a shirt on yet.

“What do you want?”

“To talk to you.” Dick held Damian’s stare- and, as expected, after a moment Damian rolled his eyes and stepped aside, let Dick in. The door shut behind him, and Damian walked past Dick, rubbing furiously at his hair to shake the water from it, before dropping his towel on the chair by his desk, and grabbing his shirt.

“Make it fast. My time is valuable.”

Dick shoved his hands into his pockets. “Listen, I know you're upset over Vanni, and I just think we need to have a discussion about it. You’re not a _kid_ anymore, we can be adults.” Even if _adult_ wasn’t quite right, either. Dick had to remember this kid was fifteen- he was Vanni’s age-

Oh god he was Vanni’s age.

“Look, your dad gave me a whole bit about the risks of just taking in a talon, and I’m well aware of it, but he’s not just-”

“You think _that_ is why I’m upset?” Damian was staring at Dick, who only nodded slowly. Damian huffed, tugging his tshirt on. “Then you should just leave now, Grayson.”

“Damian, _talk_ to me then. What is it? What did I do?”

Damian scowled, let the silence drag on- and for a moment, Dick thought maybe this would be it, he _wouldn't_ get the truth, and he’d be forced to spend the next however many days mulling it over, piecing together every possible thing that could have upset the kid.

He would, too. He loved Damian. The kid was his _Robin_.

But Damian’s scowl softened, and he sighed, finally. “You didn’t _tell_ me. You told everyone else and just _threw_ this at me because you happened to be here to see father. I thought I was more than that.” Dick could see the actual hurt in Damian’s eyes- and god, it was so easy to forget how much this kid struggled with his self worth, how it had been torn down and tattered so many times. How many holes it had.

“Damian,” Dick whispered, taking a few steps closer. He held out his hand, and Damian looked at it for a moment. “I didn’t mean to hurt you- but I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s been crazy, it’s been sort of an _introduction on basis of need_ sort of thing. I knew you’d be upset that I kept this from you- but I wasn’t ready to tell your dad. And I couldn’t exactly just… well, tell you about it and expect him to not know.”

“And why not? Am I not trustworthy?”

_Shit_. “You know you are.” Dick was still holding his hand out, and Damian finally took it, followed Dick’s tug into an embrace. Damian was warm- always was- in his arms, fit against him still so well, like he was a part of a puzzle, a missing piece from Dick’s existence. “You know I trust you with my life. Wouldn’t have ever let you run as Robin with me if I didn’t.”

“-tt-” Still, Damian didn’t pull away- he rubbed his cheek against Dick’s chest. “You could have told me. He wouldn’t have known.”

“Yeah, let me just come over to the Manor and talk with you for like an hour and then split.”

“You _could_. You _used_ to spend time with me.” Dick felt his heart seize up- and it was _true_. He used to. And how long had it been now, since he’d just _hung out_ with Damian?

“I know. I’m sorry. Life’s just… been crazy. I owe you one though. A whole day. You could come to Blüdhaven and hang out with Jason and I- and maybe get to _actually_ know Vanni.” Another click of his tongue, and Dick squeezed. “Maybe first just you and I.”

“ _Better_.” Damian pulled back, looking up at Dick. “Don’t replace me, Grayson.”

And Dick’s heart _shattered_ then. He pulled Damian right back against his chest, stroked his damp hair. “Little D, there’s no replacement for you. Not in a hundred lifetimes.” Damian said nothing, and Dick squeezed. “Giovanni’s not a new you- let’s be honest, he’s a new _me_.”

“He does look like you,” Damian mumbled, “Perhaps with better hair.”

Dick laughed then, as Damian pulled back, and the kid was grinning, that cocky, smug-ass grin that Dick _loved_. He ruffled Damian’s hair, before the kid smacked his hand away, laughing gently.

“You might like him, you know,” Dick said, “You two… have some shit in common.” Damian glanced away, the laugh dying, smile turning back into a serious line. “I think you should give the whole _first meeting_ thing another go.”

“...Not right now,” Damian admitted, and Dick nodded. He wouldn’t push. “...But perhaps I am sorry that I upset him. And that I almost hit Todd.”

“I’m sure you’re forgiven by both,” Dick said, “But let’s not make it a point to hit my boyfriend, okay? He gets that enough, I think we all do.”

Damian flashed a smaller smile- but this one traveled all the way up to his eyes. “Alright, Grayson.”

*

Vanni squirmed in the backseat of the car, turning completely to stare out the back window as Dick maneuvered through Gotham City traffic. He wasn’t used to the city in daylight, to seeing it in it’s natural, bustling state.

He barely heard Dick and Jason up front, discussing how the meetings had gone. Vanni was too concerned realizing he knew this corner- that street. That building, except from up top.

Inside his shoes, his toes curled. He had the urge to spring up, to jump right from the car and _climb_. To get some height, to feel the wind in his hair, to look down at the city, to find all the nooks and crannies he knew, like the back of his palm. Like the veins along his jaw.

“Kiddo, what are you doing?” Vanni turned, and Jason had turned back, was watching him.

“Watching,” Vanni managed. And then, “I know this.” _Place_ and all the little specifics were left silent.

Jason gave a slow nod. “You haven’t really seen Gotham in the daylight, have you?” Vanni shook his head.

“Well, you know what, that means you’ve missed a lot,” Dick said, before he suddenly flipped his blinker on, turning further into the city. “You know, I’m starving. How about we grab dinner before we drive back? Jason, remember that diner, the one with the milkshakes that would leave your jaw sore because they were so thick?”

Jason laughed. “The one you used to drag me to after patrol, when you were visiting and thought Bruce wasn’t watching?”

“ _Yes_. Let’s go. It’ll be good for us.”

“I don’t even know if it’s still open.”

“ _Well we’re gonna find out_.” Vanni had turned now, settled back down, distracted from the city by the determined look in Dick’s eyes, when he glanced over at Jason. By the smile on Jason’s face, and the easy laugh that accompanied it.

The thought of food made his stomach grumble, and Vanni decided he had no objections at all. He wanted to see Gotham in this light, anyway. The glimpses he’d gotten of Blüdhaven, when his dads took him out- they had shown him a city far different from the one he had experienced, his few nights before he had gone home with Dick.

And if this place hosted memories for Dick and Jason, he wanted to see it. Wanted to understand Jason through these memories- wished he had spoken up, had asked about the strange way the air hung about them, when they looked at Jason’s old room.

And he wanted to _exist_ through Dick’s memories. Wanted to find a rhyme and reason to his very being, wanted to find _himself_ \- because if he was honest, he still felt like he knew so little of who or what he was. He still hoped that Dick held the answers, somewhere. That the gray son could show him exactly what he was meant to be.

*

Jason heard his phone buzzing, and blindly swiped out towards it, wanting to make it stop. Against his chest, Dick grumbled, pressing his face in closer, trying to drown out the sound.

It took a moment for Jason to realize it was _ringing_ , and the moment he did, the phone went silent. But a second later it started up again, and he heaved a sigh, managing to grasp it with a good stretch, not dislodging Dick from his chest. He didn’t both to look at it, just fumbled with the screen to answer, holding it up and offering out a hoarse, “Hello?”

“Jesus Jason, I called like three times.”

“Tim?” He yawned, squeezed his other arm around Dick, who gave a content sigh, trapping one of Jason’s legs between his own. “What’s up?”

“What’s up is I just had a hoard of my teammates barging into my room screaming that my _brother_ has a kid, and asking if I was aware.”

Jason furrowed his brow, but didn’t open his eyes. “What?”

“Dude, Dick is _all over_ the internet right now. I texted you a link, wake up enough to open it. And _don’t_ hang up this phone.” Jason cracked his eyes open, holding his phone out and opening the message from Tim. He clicked on a link, let him to one of countless online tabloids-

And there was a picture of them, leaving that diner in Gotham, from the afternoon prior. And right under the picture was the headline _Gotham’s own poster boy, Dick Grayson, seen with beau and child???_

“Oh seven fucking hells,” Jason muttered, scrolling down through it.

“More than seven, trust me. There’s _endless_ ones out there.”

“We went to see Bruce, we didn’t even… shit we didn’t even _think_ about the paparazzi in Gotham.”

“Yeah well, you know they all love Dick. Especially since he moved and they don’t get pictures of his shining face everyday. You went to see Bruce?”

“Yeah.”

“...How’d that go?”

“Alright. He’s...not keen on the idea that we just took a talon in, but he hugged the kid, so there’s that. Vanni and Damian got into it though.”

“He _hugged_ him? Tell the kid to teach me his ways, I don’t get enough _dad hugs_.” Jason snorted at that. “And who came out on top?”

“Honestly? I think my kid might have. But we cut it short. Not really into sparring matches in the dining room.”

“Where’s your family spirit Jay, that’s the best place.” Another snort from Jason. “But really, you and Dick need to take a look at some of the articles. Rumors flying like mad about the kid- _everyone_ noticed he looks exactly like Dick.”

“Shit.”

“ _Double shit_ Jason. You guys gotta come up with someone before someone pries too much.”

Jason sighed, as Dick finally pushed himself up, blinking and looking up at him. Jason mouthed _Tim_ , just as the bedroom door opened and Vanni came bouncing in, hopping up onto the bed. He crawled between his dads, squirming until Dick grabbed him and flopped back down, got the kid giggling as he hugged him and peppered him with little kisses.

“Sounds like the household just woke up.”

“Yeah.” Jason pulled the phone away, held it out. “Everyone say hi to Tim.”

“Mornin’ babybird,” Dick offered, as Vanni’s eyes went wide with excitement.

“Tim!” he all but shouted, and then, “Hello!”

Jason pulled the phone back just to hear, “I miss your kid and I want to steal him, Jason. Make him public so I can take him shopping. Did he like the dress?”

“ _Yes_. Not a single moment of _this is for girls_ either.” Jason paused. “Like he didn’t even see a difference.”

“Trust me, I’m _keen_ on knowing when someone’s gender binary is nonexistent.”

“ _You would be_.”

He knew Tim was grinning. “I better let you two go have a talk. Keep me posted? And next time you guys have a family outing, warn me. I wasn’t _alone_ when everyone barged in.”

That had Jason almost howling in laughter. “Tell your boyfriend I’m sorry we inadvertently ruined your morning sex.”

“Can do. Take care.”

“You too Timbo.” Jason ended his call, setting his phone aside and reaching out, grabbing Vanni from Dick and pulling him onto his lap, so he could get his arms around him for a proper hug. “Kiddo, how about you go water that flower of yours. And pick out something cozy to wear, I owe you some videos I never looked up yesterday.” Jason hadn’t _forgotten_ about Vanni’s intrigue with Cassandra’s ballet posters- but by the time they had made it home the night prior, it had momentarily slipped his mind.

Vanni nodded, sliding off the bed. He was at the door when Jason added,

“And make your bed!” He got no response from Vanni over that, but Dick chuckled.

“What did Tim want?”

Jason glanced at his phone, before he sighed, raking a hand back through his hair. “Let’s go make some coffee wonder boy. We’ve got to talk.”

*

“ _Shit_ ,” Dick said, skimming through one of the many articles Jason had forwarded him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, his coffee mug in his hand nearly forgotten, as Jason was still texting Tim, the younger of the three forwarding every article he found.

Dick’s temples were beginning to ache. Endless speculations about the _kid_ and _Bruce Wayne’s first ward_ was seen with.

_Did Dick Grayson had an affair at a young age?_

_Is the mother in the picture? Who is she?_

_Where was this kid hidden all these years?_

“We have to get this under control,” Jason said, and Dick nodded, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. “We knew we’d have to have some sort of… backstory to cover for Vanni someday. Looks like we just need it _fast_.”

Another nod. “He can’t be my kid- I told one of the movers that he was my cousin. It’s more fitting, I would’ve been so young.” Dick swallowed. “Let’s not totally ruin my name?” Jason laughed at that, taking a sip of his own coffee. “I had an uncle who was pretty shitty, far removed from the family but I knew his name. He’s dead now- but he would’ve been alive and _out_ for the years surrounding Vanni’s birth.”

Birth. Creation. Dick wasn’t sure what- but anything _aside_ of birth felt like he would be dehumanizing the kid- and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Okay, so we pin Vanni on your long lost dead uncle. There’s still… a lot to explain.”

Dick knew Jason meant the scars, the veins. “We can… admit he was abused. I mean, that’s not far from the truth. If anything it’s toning it down. Come up with some medical excuse.”

“That requires documentation, Dick. All of this does.”

Dick nodded, finally setting his phone aside and reaching up to rub one of his temples. “I guess it’s a good thing we talked to Bruce when we did- we need him for this. We could ask Tim, but you know he doesn’t really like to forge too much Government documentation. Unless it’s just concerning him.” Jason nodded, setting his own coffee down and crossing the kitchen, pulling the aspirin from a cupboard. He passed it to Dick, who set his mug down and took it thankfully, opening it and popping two into his mouth, swallowing them dry. “I’ll work it out with him. Fuck, I can go call him right now.”

Jason reached out, took Dick’s hand, gave it a squeeze. “How about you take a deep breath, a shower, and we eat something first. No one’s going to come traipsing into our penthouse. We’ll stay in today.” He leaned closer, kissed Dick’s cheek- and Dick swore with just that brush of his lips, the tension in him was easing. “Once you’ve had a chance to calm down, you can call Bruce. I promised Vanni yesterday I’d show him some ballet videos, and I didn’t get to last night. I’ll curl up with him all day, and you work out whatever you need to. And he and I will be here if you get stumped.”

Dick turned, tugging Jason closer, until his boyfriend had an arm around Dick. “What would I do without you?”

“Go a little crazy,” Jason said with a teasing smile. “And be very, _very_ bored.”

Dick smiled, leaned in and stole a slow, chaste kiss. “Ballet huh?”

“Yeah, he saw a poster in Cass’s room. He was really interested.”

Dick hummed, smiling softly. That was a _normal_ interest. Like flowers, like the Wizard of Oz. “You know,” he admitted, as Jason rubbed a hand along his side, “Maybe this isn’t so bad. If we get this over with, he can experience a real _life_ , and not just being cramped up in the penthouse all day.”

Jason smiled, nodding. He kissed Dick’s cheek. “Get to thinkin’, boy wonder. You get to write the narrative on this one. I’m going to go see if our son _actually_ made his bed or if he’s found something to distract himself instead.”

Dick laughed as Jason pulled away, watched him leave- and felt far calmer than he had, minutes earlier.

This would be okay- this was just another step towards normality- or at least, the normal kind of life he could offer Giovanni, from the hectic, _anything-but-normal_ life he and Jason had themselves.

*

Jason clutched at the handles of his bike, taking in the empty streets around him. It was late, the night had been shockingly _uneventful_ , and he was more than ready to simply turn in. The crawl into bed next to Dick, catch a few hours of sleep, before Vanni inevitably hopped on the bed and all but _demanded_ he show him another ballet recording.

Jason had watched _three_ different performances of Swan Lake that day- and while he had a taste for fine art, he would have been more than content with just _one_. Still, Vanni had been enthralled by the way the dancers moved- and it had given Jason far too many ideas.

Like, if they had to make him public already and thrust him into the public’s eye- at least they could take him to _see_ a performance, if he wanted.

He let his bike roar down the street, around the corner, heading towards the side of the city where they lived. He was maybe six blocks from the penthouse, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand up- felt that prickling feeling like there were eyes on him.

He gripped the handles of his bike tighter, took a wrong turn on purpose- looped around once, but the feeling, it was still there.

He knew better than to just _ignore_ it.

He drove another two blocks _away_ from the penthouse, before he paused, idling. Against the hum of his bike, he heard it, something moving through the air-

Jason was off his bike, letting it clatter to the road, guns drawn before he could even blink. But all he saw was a shadow, moving into the spaces between the old buildings-

And then nothing at all.

Jason gritted his teeth. His stomach had gone tight- he _knew_ the feeling of being followed, and that was it. You didn’t grow up under the Bat and _not_ learn that feeling- and not feel it a lot, when you _thought_ you were on your own, and there he was-

Jason shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He could chase after it, but he also knew there was maybe a one percent chance it wouldn’t end in him wasting the rest of the night and scouring the city until dawn, for nothing. Whatever that was, it was a shadow now- gone, for the moment. The night, maybe.

But Jason _knew_ better than to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He knew that, when he had a bad feeling, it was for a reason. It wasn’t something to be ignored.

And, sadly, he had a very, very bad feeling, sinking in his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Vanni is my favorite agender kid ever, and even if we're pretty far from him learning about these sorts of things, it's still nice to hint at it <3


End file.
